Vehicles, such as cars, typically include displays or indicators to provide information to the vehicle operator. Such displays or indicators may, for example, provide information regarding mileage, fuel consumption, and vehicle speed. The vehicle operator can observe an in-vehicle display in order to visually process the information presented by these displays or indicators.